Twisted
by Lala0258
Summary: What if Mikan Sakura wasn't rightfully 12? She was just under a devil's curse and she was actually 5. Persona's Mikan's dad? Will persona come back for Mikan? Wheres Hotaru? Youchi cares about- Find out in Twisted. It's rated T for language later on in the story.


I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE CHARACTERS!

I remember being in his arms, but after than it was a blur. He smiled at me before I fell asleep from the poison he had gave me. _

We were walking and walking and walking through this big house like thing. Everybody looked like they were scared. I was confused, but I didn't show it. My face remained expressionless. I liked it when he would carry me It was...fun as I would put it.

" Hm..would you like to stay here for a while?" He asked me

I looked around and I shook my head no.

" Well im afraid you have to my dear" He said looking down at me

We reached a blue door with 3 stars on it. He opened the door and stepped inside

" Im guessing you were her teacher before?" He asked the not so looking teacher

" Persona! What are you doing here? And why do you have a child with you?"

" Just...my daughter that use to go here"

" What? Daughter? Whats her name?"

Persona smirked before he said my name " Mikan Sakura"

The whole class gasped including the teacher..

" No! She went missing. And she's 12!"

" No not rightfully she was just under a devils spell"

" Well that explains alot"

" She will register here" Persona said putting me down on the floor before vanishing

"Mikan what did they do to you?'' The man asked while reaching for me

I created a force field around me like a bubble which made him jump back. Me? Well I just kept my expressionless face, but inside I was giggling.

'' Do you remember me?" He asked. I shook my head yes

" Then why can't I touch you?"

" Gaaaa." I answered like a baby which im not im 5

" So you can speak?"

I walked over to him and touched his shoes. He just looked down. I climbed up his pants and shirt. And now was hanging from his neck. Then the door opened. In came a raven-haired boy holding a gray headed kid and a blonde headed boy holding a rabbit. I jumped down from Narumi's neck and landed on my feet, but I sat down.

" Rabbit" I said cocking my head to the side. I stared at the rabbit it stared back before jumping out of the boys arms and into the lap of my kimono.

"Who's the squirt?" The raven-haired boy asked

" Na-ts-ume?" I said jumbling up the name. The boy just stared at me. Then my face went back to expressionless.

" Why does she know my name?" He asked as the kid got off of his back and walked over to me. He had the same expression.

" Hah?"

He pinched my cheek. So I pinched both of his cheeks. Which then he slapped me on the cheek. I rubbed my cheek then just shrugged.

" Now Youchi! Thats not nice to hit a girl!" The blonde headed boy said taking the rabbit from me

" Why didn't you cry ugly?" He whispered in my ear pulling my hair.

I didn't even wince. My face still remained the same.

" Hah" I repeated then the boy sat on my lap.

The whole room grew silent.

The boy grabbed my hands and put them around his weighst.

" Oh. ! Mi-chan has found her soulmate!" Narumi exclaimed

" You-chi-kun?" I said feeling drowsy

" Nani?" He asked

" Haaah"

With that I fell on the floor asleep with a thud

Youchi's pov

" Nani?" I asked

" Haaah" She fell after that

Before I knew it I was laying on top of her. I was struggling to get up out of her strong grip on my weighst. I didn't want to crush her so I rolled over on my side causing her to do the same.

" So you found your soulmate eh Youchi?" Natsume asked me

" I...can't get up" I said with a frown

The whole room sweat dropped

" Whats her name?" Ruka asked Narumi

" Um...well all I can say is that she is um...persona's...daughter" Narumi said

" Say what?" Natsume asked

" It's Mikan"

I wasnt even shocked because I kinda figured it was her from the way her face looked, but I still liked it though.

" Nani?"

" Yes"

" But she's 12! It can't be she's practically a baby!" Natsume shouted

'My baby' I thought to myself

" Yeah about that it was persona's idea to do that to her. To turn her into a 12 year old. Don't ask me because I don't know" Narumi said shaking his head

I'm starting to feel sleepy and in this position im actually quite compfortable its not helping much.

*yawn*

" Ah...class is over everybody leave!" Narumi demanded

' Must. Stay. Awake.'

Next I knew I was laying on my bed with Mikan laying cuddled on my arm next to me still in her kimono. I tugged on her hair. She slowly opened her eyes. Even though I saw that she was awake I was still tugging on her hair.

" Are you gonna stop me?" I asked

" Haah" she said

" Can't you talk?" I asked still tugging on her hair

She shook her head yes

" Then say something"

" Hi" She said emotionlessly

" Smile" I demanded

" No" She said

" Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine"

I really wanna see her smile so bad! Why won't she smile for me?

" We have school right now" I said playing with her hair

"Mmn"

I got up and put on my shoes for class. Mikan just layed there staring at the ceiling.

'' You gotta get up!" I yelled

" Why?" She asked

" Because I don't wanna get in twouble" I answered pulling her off the bed and putting on her sandals for her.

I held her hand as we walked down the elementry devision. Even if she doesn't think she's gonna run off you never know. I opened the door to my classroom

' Oh god. I don't even know if she's suppose to be in my class. Oh well lets just work this out' I thought

End Of The Chapter

So how was it?


End file.
